Often when using a bar of soap for numerous washings, the bar becomes too small to use, leaving a portion of the bar of soap to be discarded (wasted). The present invention features a washing system that uses a bar of soap inside a porous bag encased within two sponges. The present invention uses the entire bar of soap.